Blue Steve
DISCLAIMER: THIS PASTA IS FAKE, LIKE ALL THE OTHERS ON THIS SITE. PLEASE REFRAIN FROM POSTING YOUR SIGHTINGS WITH BLUE STEVE IN THE COMMENTS OR ELSE YOU WILL BE BANNED. THANK YOU. The Story Hello. My name is GREEN0704. In Minecraft, I've heard of the Red Steve and Green Steve. But have you heard of Blue Steve? I have. I've seen him. The most common places to see him are in ocean monuments or in the ocean at random. I've discovered something else about the Steve's. They are not glitches. Rather, protectors. Green Steve protects life, that's why you see him in desert temples, he wants to make the deserts back into lush forests again. The Red Steve embodies fire and lava. You are more likely to see him in caves or near lava. Lastly, Blue Steve embodies water, which is why he is seen near water. I know this because of my encounter with him. I had started a new survival world, I know that's how all these things start, but it's how it happened, so I'm not counting it if you aren't. You aren't? Great. Let's keep going. I started the world, I had used world modifiers to make it an all-ocean world to try and survive. It's hard because you have to find a mineshaft to get wood. I spawned below the water and swam up. I was surprised to see an island of lapis lazuli blocks at the surface. Mostly because islands aren't supposed to be here and the fact it was made of lapis scared me too. I walked up to it. I saw a figure. Blue Steve. Great. I was scared out of my pants... Okay that's a lie. I have experience with knowing these Creepypastas are fake. I wasn't afraid. Blue Steve: Hello. Me: Uh, hi? Blue Steve: Have you seen my brothers? Me: Uhhh... Who? Green Steve and Red Steve? Blue Steve: Correct. Me: Wait, so you all exist? Blue Steve: Correct. Green Steve protects life, Red Steve protects fire, and I protect water. Me: So... Where are you going, plus, how are you here? This is a new world... Blue Steve: Minecraft worlds are already created. The custom seeds act as portals to bring you to worlds. Basically, my barrier that's supposed to be around my world has been glitching recently which is why I've been pulled out of worlds and people have only recently started to see me... Now the hole is so big that a player, you, can now enter. Me: Wow. But, so how have Green Steve and Red Steve been seen so much? Blue Steve: Because their barriers broke a long time ago, Notch is using power from ours to block the Forbidden Server. Me: Forbidden Server? Blue Steve: Yes. The one with Herobrine, Null, and 303 in it. The evil beings inhabit it. It's where the mobs exist too, there are tiny rips in the barriers that break free during night that let them come to your worlds, but the Pastas can't get through them. Me: But I thought Red and Green Steve were evil... Blue Steve: The sightings on "YouTube" depicting us as evil are lies. They don't know what we really are. Me: Wow. This is insane to know... Blue Steve: Yes. It is, which is why I'm telling you this, you have a YouTube channel and an account on Minecraft CreepyPasta Wiki... So, do me a favor and tell them my story. Me: You can count on me. Blue Steve: Thank you, remember though, if I am scaring a person, it's going to be because I'm having fun, or they're severely harming our virtual nature. We have millions of worlds but they will run out eventually, we need to preserve the ones we have now before they are all destroyed... On that note, I have to leave. Goodbye, Green, remember to tell my story! He left. I kept the world so I could see him again. And he told me to tell his story... This is the page telling you it. Goodbye, and he careful, there are some protecters for nature in MC, remember to preserve the worlds you got. Seeya, as I'm going to grow some trees now... xD. ---- Credit to GREEN0704. ---- Category:Classics Category:Steve Category:Suggested Reading Category:MasterFrown0704 Category:Creepypasta Category:Short Pastas Category:Colored steves